


Berries and Sprigs

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [10]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: It’s time to observe Wassailia traditions!
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 9





	Berries and Sprigs

**Author's Note:**

> Rosemary is Cedric’s new familiar. She’s a magpie and also a cutie pie.

Baileywick and Cedric worked together to decorate the castle for Wassailia this year. Sofia had never seen the castle decorated so brightly or completely before. Ice Lilies sparkled in crystal vases in several rooms. Candles with different colored flames hung by themselves in the air. Cedric’s magpie Rosemary had also helped, hanging up tinsel and other delicate decorations up in the hard to reach places.

The royal sorcerer had found a way to make it snow inside of the castle without leaving a mess. The snowflakes sparkled and glittered as they fell and they felt cold to the touch but they left nothing behind. The spell was a great success and Cedric was congratulated many times after casting it in several rooms of the palace.

Cedric helped the royal children to light the candles on the tree, whispering the magical words whenever one of them needed it. He smiled in approval at the way Sofia seemed to cast the spell so easily, chuckling to himself. He supposed he shouldn’t be too surprised; she was  _ his  _ apprentice after all.

Rosemary sat happily inside of the tree. Occasionally she would poke her head out when one of the children came close, playfully nibbling at them before hiding again. “It’s so colorful in here! I want this tree to stay forever!” Sofia heard the magpie say as she hopped from branch to branch, mindful of the ornaments and candles. The princess was amazed at how different the magpie was from the raven Wormwood.

“Sofia?” Rosemary popped her head out near Sofia’s ear.

“Yes?” she laughed.

“Can I have some?” Rosemary asked, pointing at the plate Sofia held in her hands with a wing.

“You’ll have to come out of that tree if you want some!” The magpie was instantly on Sofia’s shoulder and she laughed, holding up the plate to let her have some.

“Don’t get covered in frosting,” Cedric warned, “I shall have to give you a bath if you do!”

“She promises not to!” Sofia translated for the familiar.

The sorcerer just shook his head, smiling as he picked up a small glass to dip into the large bowl of Wassail. He took a deep drink from it, closing his eyes as the warmth of the drink started to fill him. Baileywick had been in charge of making it this year and Cedric thought it the best he had ever had.

Speaking of Baileywick… Cedric looked around for the other, frowning when he realized he had not seen him in some time. He had been sure everything was finished for the celebration. There was no reason for the steward to be busy doing something else.

“Cedric?” The sorcerer looked up and smiled when he saw Baileywick approaching, stopping in the doorway. “Cedric, could you help me with something?” Baileywick asked.

“Oh? What’s the matter?” he asked, setting his glass down to walk over to him. 

“I need you to stand here,” Baileywick said, pointing to a certain spot in front of the doorway.

“Here?” Cedric asked with a frown.

“Perfect!”

“But why..?” He blinked when he heard the royal family laughing. He glanced over at them, frowning as he tried to understand what they were looking at. “What..?”

Sofia helpfully pointed upwards, giggling.

Cedric looked up and he blushed a bright red when he saw what was hanging over his head. “Oh Merlin’s mushrooms!” he cried, staring at the sprig of mistletoe with a single white berry. He looked at Baileywick and frowned, placing his hands on his hips. “You tricked me!” he accused him.

“I did nothing of the sort,” the steward said with a wicked smile. “I asked you for help and you obliged. I never told you what I needed help with.”

“And what do you need help with?” Cedric demanded, crossing his arms. Baileywick answered by kissing him on the lips. He froze up for a moment in shock but slowly he started to relax, returning the kiss with one of his own. Cedric was still not used to publicly showing his affection for the steward but the older man was helping him to come out of his shell more. He sighed as Baileywick hugged him around his middle, pressing against the other.

Baileywick reached up as their lips parted, smiling as he plucked the white berry. “I needed you to help me pluck the last berry on this sprig of mistletoe,” he said. “It’s bad luck to leave a single berry.”

“Well! I’m glad I could be of service,” Cedric huffed, allowing himself to smile as he took the berry from Baileywick and slipped it into his sleeve. “They are useful for potions,” he explained with a shrug.

The steward hummed thoughtfully, hugging Cedric’s arm as he gestured to the table with a tilt of his head. “Have a drink with me, Cedric?”

The sorcerer smiled, “of course. This year’s batch is very potent.”

Rosemary giggled on Sofia’s shoulder, covering her beak with a wing to hide the sound. “I didn’t know humans could act like lovebirds,” she said.

The princess just laughed in return, nodding her head in agreement.

The royal steward and sorcerer stayed together the rest of the night and Cedric helped Baileywick pluck the berries from several other sprigs of mistletoe before it was time for bed.


End file.
